Once time ago
by Damyra
Summary: - Papá, ¿quién es Hermione Granger?


_Este fic lo comencé a publicar hace un tiempo en otra plataforma. Hoy regreso a darle vida corrigiendo algunas cosas y esperando acabarlo._

\- Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling –

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

.

Scorpius caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Aquella tarde se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños número 35 de su padre, y no estaba precisamente ansioso por recibir a los invitados.

Como todos los años, su madre tenía preparada una "sorpresa". Él seguía sin entender por qué lo hacía. A su padre no le gustaban las sorpresas, menos aún festejar su cumpleaños, pero en el momento en que su esposa le susurraba algo al oído ponía buena cara y disfrutaba del día, o al menos lo intentaba.

En cierta ocasión, Scorpius le había preguntado a su madre por qué su padre prefería ignorar su cumpleaños, ella sonrío mientras le decía –Tal vez deberías de preguntarle a él.

Había tardado todo un año en reunir valor suficiente para hacerlo. No porque su padre se negara a hablar con él, después de todo era el mejor papá del mundo. Le había enseñado a leer y siempre encontraba el tiempo para jugar Quidditch.

Pero su rostro cambiaba cada 5 de junio, y le daba miedo que la percepción que tenía de él, cambiara completamente.

Le pareció que debía hacerlo esa misma tarde. Tal vez no fuera una buena idea, pero no había otro día mejor. Aprovecharía también para preguntarle algunas cosas de su adolescencia, pues era todo un misterio. Lo único que sabía (gracias a las clases particulares), era que había participado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, aunque no tenía claro el papel que había desempeñado en ella. Scorpius apenas tenía 9 años, faltaban aún 2 dos para que pudiera ingresar a Hogwarts, pero quería saber de una buena vez todo lo relativo a esa guerra, presentía que tendría un importante significado al entrar al colegio.

Sus pasos lo llevaron ante el estudio de su padre, donde siempre podía encontrarlo.

Tocó la puerta, nadie contestó. Tocó una segunda vez, silencio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, quizá no era el momento. Comenzaba a alejarse cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él, al voltear vio que la puerta estaba entornada, su corazón latió violentamente. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Entró.

A excepción de la luz que proyectaba una pequeña lámpara que encima del escritorio, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que podría tener en problemas, no debería meterse en los asuntos de su padre, pero no pudo contener la tentación. En la mesa había unos cuantos papeles regados, pero los que más destacaban eran cuatro pergaminos doblados y acomodados en escalerita, una encima del otro. Por su aspecto amarillento debían de tener un par de años.

Scorpius los observó con detenimiento. Los primero tres tenían un sello rojo con la letra 'G' grabada en medio, el último tenía un sello color negro y la letra que tenía era la 'W'.

Al verlo recordó las palabras de su padre.

" _\- […] así que cada quien usa un color diferente al sellar su carta, claro, muchas veces los colores se repiten, pero el sello es distinto._

 _\- ¿Y para que se usa el color negro? – preguntó con un tono de inocencia._

 _\- ¿Para ti que significa el negro, hijo?_

 _\- No lo sé… pero es el peor color que existe._

 _\- Exacto – afirmó el rubio – Sello negro, palabras negras…"_

La curiosidad que sentía era cada vez más fuerte, sin poder resistirla estiró la mano y agarró el que se encontraba más arriba.

En la parte trasera ponía: _**"Draco Malfoy. En las mazmorras, habitación para prefectos"**_ , pero no decía el remitente. Con dedos temblorosos abrió dicha carta mientras miraba hacia la puerta del estudio. Cerrada.

La fecha databa de hace unos 19 años, aquello hizo que se pusiera más nervioso, era de la época en que su padre había sido adolescente, en los inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. La letra era muy fina, casi se parecía a la de su madre, pero sabía que no era el caso.

" _Draco._

 _Sé que no debería escribirte, pero sería más riesgoso si habláramos en persona. Esta era la única forma que se me ocurrió para comunicarme contigo. Después de lo que sucederá hoy en la noche, estoy segura que no volveré a verte, al menos en un tiempo._

 _Quisiera poder seguir tus sueños e irnos, lejos, donde nadie vaya a buscarnos. Pero ambos tenemos un papel en esta guerra. Necesito estar con Harry y tú debes de quedarte con tu familia, te necesitan más que yo._

 _Quiero que sepas que estos meses a tu lado han sido lo mejor que puede alguien vivir en medio de tanto desastre._

 _Te amo Draco, como nunca pensé en amar a alguien. Como nunca pensé en amarte. No lo olvides. Tampoco olvides tu misión._

 _Sé fuerte._

 _H.G."_

La segunda era de meses después, esta vez no tenía dirección y nuevamente le hacía falta el remitente. En comparación con la primera, parecía escrita aprisa, pero no cabía duda de que la misma persona la había escrito.

" _Draco._

 _No sabes lo doloroso que es estar sin noticias tuyas, sin saber si él les hizo daño. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que estás bien, que al menos te encuentras a salvo. Espero no equivocarme, por el bien de ambos._

 _Cuanto daría por estar contigo. Por poder verte a los ojos y besarte..._

 _Pronto iremos a ver a Lovegood. Prepárate, controla tus sentimientos y por favor, ayúdanos._

 _Te amo. Sé fuerte._

 _H.G."_

Otra vez esas iniciales. ¿Quién era H.G.? ¿Quién era Lovegood? ¿Qué era tan importante? No entendía nada.

Fue por la tercera, esta vez la letra tenía un toque un poco más formal, y era de 13 años de antigüedad.

" _Mr. Malfoy._

 _Después de tantas cartas sin contestar, no estoy segura que pueda escribir tu nombre. Realmente ya no sé por qué te sigo escribiendo. De cierta forma, creo que si lo lees, por fin reciba una respuesta tuya. La que sea. Algo que me diga que piensas en mí, que no me has olvidado, que aún me amas…_

 _Ron me propuso matrimonio, le dije que tenía que pensarlo, saber si estaba lista para ese gran paso, creo que lo estoy, pero solo hay una persona que me puede hacer cambiar de opinión, tú. Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que supe de ti, y aún sigues teniendo esa gran influencia sobre mí. Siempre la tendrás._

 _Por favor, responde. Necesito poder terminar esa última frase._

 _Hermione Granger."_

Trece años… sino se equivocaba, por esa fecha sus padres ya mantenían una relación. Faltaba poco tiempo para que se casaran.

No quería seguir leyendo, pero sólo faltaba una carta y ese sello negro… necesitaba saber su contenido.

A diferencia de las otras, el pergamino era relativamente nuevo, y la letra un poco más tosca. Definitivamente no la había escrito la misma persona.

" _Malfoy._

 _Si por mí fuera no gastaría tinta escribiéndote, pero ella insistió. Aunque yo jamás podría verte a los ojos, no le fallaré a la memoria de mi esposa._

 _Intentó comunicarse contigo toda la semana, y ayer me pidió desesperadamente que te contactara. Utilicé todos los medios posibles y aun así, como puedes notar, no pude hacerlo. Ojalá que al menos recibas esta carta._

 _No sé qué es lo que pasó exactamente entre ustedes. Ya no importa. Pero ella te quería y sé que le hubiera gustado que estuvieras presente._

 _Su funeral será a medio día, en el cementerio que se encuentra cerca de la casa de su infancia. Espero que vengas, pese a que no estarás rodeado de tu familia favorita. Por favor, hazlo por ella._

 _Adjunto a la carta hay un libro. Lo compró para algún cumpleaños tuyo, pero como jamás supo de ti otra vez… Sé que quería dártelo en persona, eso ya no es posible._

 _Ronald Weasley."_

Scorpius no podía moverse. Estaba seguro de que aquellas cartas revelaban algo muy importante sobre su padre. Sobre todo de su adolescencia. Pero la última fecha…

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Secó sus lágrimas, volvió a colocar las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando una luz aún mayor iluminó la estancia.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a las tonalidades verde y plata del resto de la casa, que jamás había pensado que en el estudio de su padre fuera diferente. Se vio rodeado de un café y rojo brillante, uno que otro dorado, y por un momento sintió que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Salió atropelladamente.

.

Iba caminando hacia la sala, cuando la gran sonrisa de su mamá apareció en las escaleras.

\- ¡Scorpius! –gritó Astoria– Te estaba buscando.

\- Hola mamá – respondió en un murmullo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación, no le gustaba la expresión en la cara de su hijo.

\- Sí mamá, estoy bien –forzó una sonrisa- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- Ah – dijo más tranquila– Quería que te encargaras de que tu padre llegue puntual a su fiesta, es dentro de una hora.

\- Bueno – volvía a estar nervioso, no podría mirarlo a la cara- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la biblioteca.

Scorpius regresó al segundo piso. Ya en la entrada de la biblioteca, se detuvo y debatió consigo mismo si era mejor preguntar o quedarse callado. Después de unos minutos abrió la puerta decididamente.

La biblioteca era la habitación más grande de toda la casa, aparte de ser su lugar favorito, sobre todo por influencia de su padre.

El susodicho se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana, leía un pequeño libro y sonreía al pasar las páginas. Era una sonrisa cargada de tanto dolor que Scorpius estuvo a punto de salir corriendo. Tomó aire y cerró la puerta.

\- Papá, ¿quién es Hermione Granger?

Draco levantó la mirada bruscamente y clavó los ojos en los de su hijo. Por ellos corrieron un montón de emociones que Scorpius muy pocas veces había visto en él. Enojo, miedo, tristeza, vació…

Su padre volvió a bajar la cabeza, la movió de un lado a otro y suspiró.

\- Ven hijo - susurró mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo.

El pequeño se acercó con lentitud, cuando estuvo a su altura, Draco lo miró nuevamente.

\- ¿Entraste a mi estudio? - preguntó con calma.

\- Yo... sí, lo siento - susurró - La puerta estaba abierta. Perdón, no quería leer esas cartas.

Draco rió por lo bajo - ¿Leíste todas?

\- Sí, las cuatro - sabía que cuando de trataba de su padre, no podía mentir.

\- Muy bien... - dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta - Supongo que esa no es la única pregunta que tienes, ¿cierto?

Su hijo asintió.

\- Vale - parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir - Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que amo a tu madre, ¿lo entiendes?

Él volvió a asentir.

Drago guardó silencio, estuvo así unos 5 minutos, hasta que decidió hablar...

\- Hermione era mi persona favorita en el mundo – dijo mientras miraba hacia el jardín – La conocí en Hogwarts y desde tuve un odio hacia ella, así como ella me odiaba a mí. No sé a qué se debía. Era una sensación tan fuerte que no podía simplemente ignorar. Pero entonces, por cuestiones que entiendo aún menos, comenzamos a hablar al pasar a 4°. Poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que el odio estuvo mal infundado. Había perdido tanto tiempo en un sentimiento despreciable, que cuando quise formar abiertamente parte de su mundo, fue muy tarde. Ya era imposible y ambos lo sabíamos.

»Fuimos amigos la mitad de 4° y todo 5° año. Cuando iniciamos 6°, nuestra relación se volvió más fuerte y decidimos dar un siguiente paso, pero nadie sabía nada al respecto. Terminamos dicha relación poco después, el papel que teníamos en la guerra era un gran impedimento. Cuando la guerra dio comienzo, la deje de ver. Todos esos meses sin saber de ella fueron una tortura; y cuando por fin terminó todo, ella ya tenía a alguien más, de no haber sido por eso… las cosas serían totalmente diferentes.

»Luego de recibir la tercera carta, me enojé mucho. Así que no respondí, se casó con él y yo me comprometí con tu madre.

»Falleció semanas después de dar a luz a su hija, Rose. No me enteré hasta el día siguiente, y no supe de la existencia de la niña hasta que un amigo me lo dijo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, tenía los ojos cerrados. Scorpius no sabía que decir, así que guardó silencio mientras observaba a su padre. Eran muchas las cosas que no le quedaban claro sobre aquellas cartas, pero no dijo nada. _"Soy un niño, y hay tantas cosas que no comprendo"_ pensó. Estuvo a punto de decirle que fueran a la sala, cuando recordó su principal objetivo

\- Lo que pasó con ella, ¿tiene algo que ver con que no te guste celebrar tu cumpleaños?

\- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esa era la pregunta principal – dijo abriendo los ojos.

\- Bueno… sí – su padre sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de su hijo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la fecha de la cuarta carta?

\- 6 de junio.

\- Exacto – asintió – Hermione falleció un día antes. Podría haberla visto, pero toda la semana estuve fuera por razones de trabajo, y justo ese día fui con unos amigos. De no haber sido por mi cumpleaños, habría estado con ella.

Al escuchar eso, Scorpius bajó la mirada, había imaginado tantas cosas del porque su padre no le gustaba hablar de su cumpleaños, pero nunca pensó en algo así.

\- Ven – la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró por la cintura y los sentó sobre sus piernas – Eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo –le dijo– Pero ella fue muy importante para mí. De no haber sido por todas las circunstancia, sería tu madrina – concluyó mientras le picaba la nariz.

\- Dijiste que tenía una hija –comentó rascándose la nariz.

\- Sí, Rose.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? – le preguntó.

\- Creo que pelirroja y de seguro igual de inteligente que su madre – le respondió sonriendo, muy pocas veces sonreía de esa forma – Tiene tu edad, así que entrarán juntos a Hogwarts, la conocerás en dos años.

Scorpius asintió y se recargó en el hombro de su padre.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo hijo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me gustaría que te vuelvas su amigo, y que hagas todo lo posible porque sea feliz, ¿me prometes que lo intentarás?

\- Te lo prometo.

En ese momento sonó el reloj marcando las seis de la tarde. Scorpius se levantó de un salto y jaló a su padre.

\- ¡Ven! – insistió – Ya es hora.

.

Juntos bajaron a la planta baja. En la sala todo estaba a oscuras y justo cuando pisaron el último escalón, las luces se encendieron.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritó el montón de personas que se encontraba ahí.

Draco sonrió y cargó a su hijo para recibir todas felicitaciones.

Cuando llegó junto a su esposa, bajó a su hijo y la abrazó besándola tiernamente.

\- ¿Habló contigo? – preguntó Astoria en voz baja mientras Scorpius se alejaba.

\- Así es – contestó.

\- Si ella estuviera aquí, a lo mejor Rose y Scorpius se harían amigos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Mañana podríamos ir a visitarla. Tal vez quieras dejarle algunas flores.

\- No – dijo negando con la cabeza – Hoy tendrá las flores suficientes.

Astoria asintió y fue a atender a algunos invitados.

Draco caminó hacia la chimenea y se quedó mirando el fuego.

" _Hermione…"_ pensó _"Ojalá estuvieras aquí."_

Las llamas se movieron y una pequeña brisa le acarició la mejilla a pesar de estar lejos de las ventanas. Cerró los ojos. Unos grandes ojos marrones lo observaron desde la oscuridad. Sonrió. _"Lo sé, estás aquí."_


End file.
